


Black Organization

by Xiaobai1357



Series: Case File 1412 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Arc: Black Organization vs. FBI c0499-0504 | e0425 (Meitantei Conan), Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Black Organization Takedown (Meitaintei Conan), Gen, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), Long, POV Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaobai1357/pseuds/Xiaobai1357
Summary: When Shinichi realizes the black organization is still at large, he realizes the danger of the situation. With Kaito's kindness and outgoing nature, Shinichi's pride, and the FBI's seriousness, how will they cooperate to defeat the black organization? The main story begins!
Series: Case File 1412 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003275
Kudos: 15





	1. FBI

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be a lot longer than the previous works, which were basically categorized to explain and introduce the situation. I always type my work into this app called OneNote before pasting it here, mainly because I like the font Courier New, which makes it look like it's actually a police criminal file. I'm kind of a noob at this website, so please if you know how to change the font, please comment how to! This series is long, so subscribe so you never miss an upload! I kinda sound like a youtuber, but trust me, I'm not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!  
> If you want to know when I post my next chapter, join my discord: https://discord.gg/AGHjpTE5

**Kudo Shinichi**

_Beep. Beep._

_~Call accepted.~_

"Hello? Akai-san?"

"What is it, Boya?" (He keeps calling Shinichi that even though he is no longer Conan)

"The black organization is still at large."

- _Silence_ -

"What is your evidence?" [The voice is sharper.]

"The word of Kaito Kid."

[chuckles]"I didn't think you knew Kid so well."

"I don't. It was just that Kid found the gem he was looking for today, and it was magical. It exploded the helicopter he was in and the pilot with him, but apparently because he was holding the gem he survived. And the organization looking for the same gem he found is called Karasuno. Which is the exact same name as the Black organization."

- _More Silence-_

"I'm only trusting this because it's you. I'm heading over. Where are you?"

"Right next to my house. In Hakase's."

"Right. You have Kid there?"

"Yes."

"I'll clarify it myself."

"See you when you arrive."

~ _Call Ended_ ~

"Right," Shinichi turned to Kid, who looked a lot more nervous than he did a minute ago. Kid also didn't have a very good history with the FBI. A few minutes later, Akai Shuichi and Judy Starling, both FBI investigators, stepped in the building. They didn't even glance at Kid, who had composed himself to look perfectly calm. It was alarmingly convincing.

"You say the black organization is still at large, Cool Guy?" asked Judy. She had ceased calling Shinichi "Cool Kid" after he explained his identity to her.

"Yes," Shinichi replied. "According to Kid, anyway."

"And where is this Kid?"

"Right there." Shinichi pointed to Kid, who was now looking utterly relaxed. The FBI rounded on him.

"You said the organization chasing you was called Karasuno. Are you sure about this?"

Kid shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it slipped out of Snake's mouth, so I'm assuming it's true."

"And what did the people you call Snake, Spider, and Crow look like?" Kid thought for a moment.

"Snake has a black hat and cloak on. He has a black mustache and beard. Spider wears this mask with eight glowing red eyes, and everything else is black. And Crow… well, I've never actually seen him, but it seems that he is a man that looks like a woman, or old man, and is missing an eye…"

Akai looked thoughtful for a moment. "Only one description matches, but again there are many people we haven't met in the black organization. Besides, they could've easily changed their features or put on a mask. And the description that matches is one important member." He nodded at Judy. "I think this matter is worth investigating. Meanwhile…" he turned to look at Kid, who was nonchalantly looking outside the window, seeming perfectly relaxed. "I think he should be put under probation. You know… just for his safety." Kid stared at Akai Shuichi, thoroughly communicating the idea of "are you kidding me", and turned to look back outside the window. 


	2. Unexpected Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glancing to the left of Snake, Kudo Shinichi was knocked out and gagged. And Snake was pointing a gun to his head.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Unable to control his outgoing nature, Kaito organizes another heist despite Shinichi's warnings. It went wrong in a way that Kaito hadn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading, and sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kaito sighed. His life had taken a most unpleasant turn ever since he found the Pandora and was captured by Kudo Shinichi. Although Kudo calls it "saved".

"If it weren't for me, you'd be in the police station, trying to come up with an excuse that would make them think you're not Kid," he smirked. "Which you are. However…" His tone turned more serious. "I'm keeping you here for your safety. Trust me, you have it easy- still being able to go to school and interact with people you know. However, I'm not allowing you to go outside after school, or do any heists from now on."

"Why should I listen to you…" Kaito had grumbled. However, he didn't really mean that. He knew it was "for his own good". If not that, Kudo just didn't want him to do any more heists. Or he just enjoyed having Kaito under his control. Either way, he knew the actual reason he should listen: he had finally found the Pandora, the gem he was looking for on his heists. After all that hard work, he isn't going to let it go. And Kudo had that gem.

But he _did_ plan to sneak out soon. After all, Kaito Kid couldn't just stay cramped in a house. Inspector Nakamori would go crazy if he didn't show up after a matter of time. But this would require tricky planning. If he sent a card, it would surely go on the news. And if it went on the news Kudo and the others would be sure to see it. He sighed. It was going to take some serious planning.

But… _should_ he try and go on any more heists? After all, he found the Pandora already, and it was being held hostage in Kudo's hands. Maybe he should lie low for a while…

"Planning on how to go on another heist without us knowing?" Kaito glanced in the direction of the voice to see Ai Haibara standing there. "You know we're doing this for your own good, don't you," she said coolly.

Kaito snorted. "Yeah, right. As if you care about that."

"True. I personally don't care about it, but Kudo does, so that's that. The only reason I'm allowing this is the fact that you might make a strong ally."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you…" Kaito yawned. "But Kaito Kid _does not_ like to be cooped up in a place like this. So if you want me to help you guys, you have to give me _some_ freedom."

"You have freedom. We didn't trap you in a room and slide food under doors. You can roam the entire house, go to school, and live your life."

"Yes, _Kuroba Kaito's life._ Not Kaito Kid's life."

Haibara sighed. " _Why_ am I even wasting time talking to you? Forget it. Go on a heist if you want." Kaito perked up.

" _Now_ you're talking."

"That's not what I- never mind." Haibara shook her head and left the room. And left Kaito happily planning for his next heist. He had never been so happy to do a heist before.

Kaito thought carefully. His last few heists had been hasty and not very elaborate. Some people were, in fact, wondering online if he'd lost his touch. Well, he was going to prove them wrong. His mouth stretched into a mischievous grin as he typed his notice on a card.

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi was sitting on his favorite chair reading, for the 173rd time, Sherlock Holmes, and drinking green tea. It was a perfectly calm day, and he felt rather positive about the future, despite the fact that the black organization was still at large. That is, until he decided to turn the TV on and saw what the news was broadcasting…

"Is it true that your received another notice for a Kid heist?!" the reporter gushed excitedly. Shinichi choked on his tea and spent the next few seconds gasping for air. When he recovered, he stared at the TV in shock. It was currently showing an image of the Kid notice card Kid had sent to Inspector Nakamori. The card said,

When the clock strikes twelve and the moon rises high

Nuwa's Blood shall be mine.

Four times the bell clangs

Six times the angel sang

And on top of it all

The moon will not fall

Before the pearl becomes mine.

See you next illusion~

Kaito Kid

Despite how badly Shinichi wanted to stalk over to Agasa's house and demand to Kid what was going on, he had to admit that he was kind of looking forward to this particular heist. Kid, it seemed, had regained his flair for riddles and mysteries, and had lost his hastiness that had been evident throughout his last few heists. Although the riddle didn't seem that hard- Shinichi was sure if he sat down and though carefully he could solve it- it sure was nice of Kid to include a riddle in his notice. If it weren't for the black organization and how obviously dangerous it would be, Shinichi might even be excited…

Shinichi decided to solve the riddle first before heading over to question Kid. So he sat down and ran his mind over the words of the notice. "When the clock strikes twelve and the moon rises high, Nuwa's Blood shall be mine." This was simple enough. Nuwa's Blood was the name of the pearl, and this first part meant that Kid's heist will begin at midnight. "Four times the bell clangs, Six times the angel sang". This was the most confusing part of the riddle. Shinichi assumed this part was telling people where Kid would appear during the heist, and was probably an important piece of information. "And on top of it all, The moon will not fall, before the pearl becomes mine." That was also simple enough: It meant that Kid would have successfully stolen and returned the pearl before daybreak. Now the problem was the middle phrase.

Shinichi ran his mind over world history and famous landmarks and Holmes riddles and even famous music, but found no matches that popped up into his mind. He sighed, and smiled. This was going to take some research…

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kid grinned. It was 15 minutes before the heist starts, and judging by the fact that Kudo hadn't stalked over to question him yet, he probably hadn't solved his riddle yet. The riddle was so alarmingly simple, the detective would probably have trouble figuring it out…

It was so simple, really. "Four times the bell clangs, six times the angel sang"… there was a bell tower relative to his location. It was pretty far, but it was enough that you could barely hear four clangs. There was also an American TV show called Angel, who's main actor was David Boreanaz.(This is actually true.) If you rearranged his last name, you could get "Ear Bo Naz." If you read that really really fast several times, it would start to sound like "Lierno Jazz". Lierno Jazz was a music school that focused mainly on jazz. His to-be location after stealing the pearl is exactly 6 blocks away from that building. If you string those two pieces of information together, you can find his only possible location.

But now there was only 30 seconds left before his heist started. Kid grinned and flew over to the museum in which the pearl would be featured in. No matter how hard he tried to resist, this was what he felt natural doing.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Zero. Kid shut off the lights so the museum was pitch-black. Quickly, he threw some sleeping gas bombs and waited a few seconds. When everything had quieted down, he sneaked over and grabbed the pearl, left a Kid card saying ,"Nuwa's Blood has become mine," and bolted. By the time everyone had woken up, both he and the pearl had vanished.

Now sitting on the roof of a certain building, Kid waiting for Kudo to arrive. When he finally heard a door creak behind him, he sighed.

"That was too slow, Metantei. You know… I expected better of you…" And he turned around. To face Snake.

"Give me the pearl," Snake growled. "Or he dies."

Glancing to the left of Snake, Kudo Shinichi was knocked out and gagged. And Snake was pointing a gun to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys! But as I told you, it's getting spicier. Subscribe to the series to get notifications every time I upload a new chapter! You won't be disappointed, I promise.


	3. Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Shinichi was the hostage, right? Well... it kind of flips over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter is longer than the last two, so enjoy!

**Kudo Shinichi**

It was 5 minutes until the heist. And Shinichi had finally figured out the riddle. "Four times the bell clangs, six times the angel sang"… there must be a bell tower relative to Kid's location. It should be close enough that you could hear four clangs. There was also an American TV show called Angel, who's main actor was David Boreanaz.(This is actually true.) If you rearranged his last name, you could get "Ear Bo Naz." If you read that really really fast several times, it would start to sound like "Lierno Jazz". Lierno Jazz was a music school that focused mainly on jazz. His to-be location after stealing the pearl is exactly 6 blocks away from that building. If you string those two pieces of information together, you can find his only possible location.

Shinichi grinned at the thought of chasing Kid, the thrill of cornering him… and then a gloved hand went over his mouth. At first he thought it was Kid, but Kid wouldn't do it this roughly. He also wouldn't wear black gloves…

His blood turned to ice. Black gloves. If it wasn't Kid it had to be someone from the black organization. He struggled as the kidnapper tried to restrain him. Then the sleeping gas came. Ironically, it was from Kid, marking the start of his heist. _Curse you, Kid_ , Shinichi thought as the gas started making him drowsy. _Of all the things, why did you have to use sleeping gas…_

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kid had to buy some time. He was sure if he bought some time, he could sort this situation out. "So," he said, cocky smile still in place. "You did… what? Knocked him out and gagged him, or asked him my location?" Snake's nefarious smile grew wider.

"Actually, none of those." Kid's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But then… how…"

"You did this." Snake grinned maliciously. "Your sleeping gas did this."

Kid's eyes widened in horror. He really hadn't meant for the sleeping gas to knock out the detective and make him vulnerable for Snake. It was just a kind of traditional part of his heist… No. It wasn't time to think about that now. He would feel guilty later. Right now, he had to buy some more time.

"How did you find my location if you didn't ask Metantei to tell you?" Kid's cocky smile was back in place. "Don't tell me you finally learned to increase your IQ."

Snake's mouth stretched into a snarl. "Be careful what you say, Kid," he hissed. "Or your friend here dies…" Seeing that Kid stopped, Snake regained his snarky composure. But, at this horrible timing, Inspector Nakamori and the police came.

"THERE'S KID!" a shout came from below. Both Snake and Kid looked down in confusion. Kid recovered faster than Snake, and, using the fact that Snake was looking down to his advantage, Kid shot a card that released sleeping gas. When Snake was busy trying not to breathe, Kid grabbed Kudo and fled. He was about to escape successfully… until Snake toppled off the building.

Kid didn't want Snake to die. And so he got Kudo to the police (he had regained consciousness), and, ignoring his protests of, "Leave him! He would be better off dead!", Kid jumped off the building and grabbed hold of Snake, releasing his hanglider.

Just as Kid was nearing the ground (far away from Kudo and the police), he say Snake glance down, as if validating the distance from the ground. _Oh, no._ Kid tried to pull away, but it was too late. Snake was gripping Kid extremely firmly. As he struggled, his eyes widened in shock and surprise and he watched Snake pull out his pistol. And pull the trigger. BANG.

A blinding pain stabbed him in the waist. Gasping, he let go of Snake and toppled to the ground. He tried staggering away as Snake was getting up. Then he realized that even if he got away, Snake would catch up before he even went 20 feet.

And so, knowing the FBI would need a search warrant to look for the black organization, and hoping Kudo would solve the code, Kid took out a copy of his card for the one for the heist where he found the Pandora, ripped part of it off, and tossed it on the ground. Then he tried to get away. Snake, seeing Kid dragging himself away from him, took his pistol and hit the back of Kid's head with it. Hard. The last thing Kid felt before the swallowing darkness was a sharp pain on the back of his head.

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi strained his eyes as he watched Kid glide away, carrying the man he called "Snake" to safety. He couldn't believe that Kid actually was trying to save him. That man was better off dead. But as they went lower, Shinichi suddenly heard a gunshot. BANG.

Leaning forward, Shinichi's eyes widened in horror as he watched Kid and Snake topple to the ground. It seemed that Snake had shot Kid. On the ground, Kid seemed to consider getting away, then gave up. He stood there for a second, then resumed staggering away. Snake, seeing this, hit him in the back of the head and he collapsed. Snake then tied him up and dragged him into a car, which he drove away.

Shinichi swore internally. Why did Kid have to try and save him? He was such an idiot. You're not supposed to save your enemies. Then he calmed down. He realized that even if he was right next to them when it happened, it wasn't likely he could catch up to them. So, as the police rushed to chase the criminal who shot Kid, Shinichi delved deep into his own mind and mused over the situation.

He came up with two questions. One, why did Snake not kill Kid? He could have shot him in the head instead of hitting him in the head. He also went into the trouble of dragging him into a car an driving away. The car was also in the perfect position. The only answer to this was that it was all planned. Snake fell off the building on purpose, knowing Kid would try to save him, and he would weaken Kid and take him to… somewhere, most likely to question him.

The second question was what was Kid doing when he stood still for a few seconds? It seemed very odd. Shinichi decided to visit that area and discovered part of Kid's card from the heist he found the Pandora. It seemed ripped off. The part visible said, "black cats and bats".

Shinichi pondered those words. _Black cats and bats… black cats and bats…_ it was obvious that Kid was trying to tell him something. Well, he would have to get the FBI involved in this. They could try and find the location of Kid… but then it dawned on him. Most of the FBI may trust him, but they would need absolute proof that the black organization was still at large to do any further. Shinichi had to find proof…

Suddenly it occurred to him that Kid might have thought of that too. And so he once more directed his attention to the code Kid sent. As he read it over and over, he slowly smiled. He had proof.

**Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid**

Kid woke up. His vision was hazy. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. Then he tried moving and gasped in pain. He glanced down, and saw that his side was bleeding freely. Suddenly all the memories came rushing back to him. He tried moving his hands, but then he found that they were tied. He was also gagged. He shivered, and his breath came out in steam.

The pain from his side had still not recovered. It was slowly blocking out everything else. To calm himself, he took a few deep, shuddering breaths. And gagged. Which, of course, led to more pain.

The air was extremely stale and smelled of rotten meat. It was also freezing. When his vision finally cleared, he took in his surroundings and found that he was in a fridge-like room. He was overall bound by chains, but his hands alone were tied by ropes. _Smart,_ he thought bitterly. Ropes were one thing a magician couldn’t escape from. Handcuffs were easy. Not as easy as it would be in the cold, but still easy.

The ropes were cutting into his wrists. The his side was unignorably painful. The air was so stale he couldn't breathe. He was so cold he felt like he was incased in dry ice. His vision started getting hazy again. At this moment, a cold voice forced itself into his mind.

"So this is Kaito Kid?"

"Yes, sir." Snake was being obedient?

Kid forced his eyes open. What he saw was Snake, and another man. The other man had long white-blond hair and a cold expression. In his hand held the mask of Spider. Kid shivered. He had always felt afraid near Spider, but Spider had never really went after Kid before. It was always Snake.

The man, sensing motion in Kid's direction, turned to look at Kid. "Ah. It seems that he is awake." Kid felt a stab of pure fear as he walked toward him. He knew this man. Kudo had repeated the name countless times…

"Gin…" Kid muttered weakly.

"I see that you know me," he said. "And so, you must have gotten that information somewhere." He paused, waiting for Kid's reaction. As skilled with his poker face as he is, Kid put on a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kid. "It's just that your hair looked like this gin that my friend drank once. It was disgusting."

"You-" Snake looked murderous. Gin, however, held up his hand. "Calm, Calvados." Kid noted the name. Then he looked at Kid again.

"Well, if you won't tell us willingly… I will have to make you."

Kid's blood went cold as Gin picked up a electrifying baton. And pointed it at Kid. "So. Where did you get the information?" he hissed. "Kudo Shinichi? The FBI? _Tell me._ "

"No."

Gin smiled for the first time. It was a ruthless smile, colder than anything Kid had felt before, even the room. And his eyes… Terror pierced Kid like a sword.

And although Kid braced himself, he still couldn't hold down his scream as his entire body was racked with pain.

**Kudo Shinichi**

Shinichi was sitting in a meeting with the FBI. He had just finished explaining to them the situation and his proof. However…

"We don't know where Kid is, or where the organization is," pointed out Judy Starling, FBI Inspector.

"I know that," said Shinichi. "But luckily, there is a clue."

"A clue?"

"Yes. You see, the man Kid calls Snake isn't a very powerful organization member. He didn't think to erase the car tracks he left behind. And so, all we have to do is follow the car tracks."

"I see. But are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"It's the best chance we get. We don't really have another choice."

At this moment, he glanced outside. And saw that it was getting cloudy.

"Damn!" Shinichi jumped up in his seat. "It's going to rain! And if it rains, we have no way of finding where he went!"

The FBI also jumped up out of their seats. All five of them ran outside and got in the FBI's car.

"We need to hurry," said Akai, checking the weather report. "We only have 40 minutes before it starts raining. And that's if the weather report is right."

As they sped toward the place where Snake went, Shinichi continued to curse inwardly. Why didn't he think of this earlier? They could lose the only lead they had.

"There!" Judy's shout jerked Shinichi out of his thoughts. And there it was: there was some blood tracks, and some tire tracks.

"Follow those!" Shinichi said as they hopped back in the car. What if they couldn't make it? They would lose track of the black organization! It would be hidden from the FBI and him, and might reform! These thoughts chased each other around his head as they drove toward Snake's location.

Suddenly it began to rain. They had reached the street where Snake's location was, but the rain erased the car tracks. They had to find the building where Snake was.

Shinichi looked around. Some of the buildings were apartments, some were stores, and there were a few warehouses. The warehouses were the most likely choice, but there was a possibility that Snake did a smart move and used one of the apartments or condos.

At the end, Shinichi still went to check the warehouses first. As he neared the first one, loads of thought and feelings rushed over him. What if the black organization had already reformed? What if he had never defeated them at all? What If they had just pretended to be defeated, so they could continue their plans secretly? What if… what if Gin hadn't died? What if Rum was in there?? His heart beat quicker and he grew more and more anxious.

Then he took a few calming breaths. It was different this time. Karasuno people didn't know that he knew they were at large. He had the FBI and Akai Shuichi at his side. And this time, they were attacking.

With the FBI at his side, Shinichi stepped cautiously into the first warehouse, and stuck out his gun. It was empty. He creeped deeper within, searching every room and making sure he had at least one person next to him as he entered. No one was there. He breathed a visible sigh of relief, as did the FBI, and tensed up as they tried the next warehouse. Empty.

The third warehouse was padlocked shut. It seemed suspicious, so they quietly broke the lock, snuck in, tenser than ever. They breathed a sigh of relief as they insured it was empty. And they went to the last warehouse.

The last warehouse was also padlocked, and cold air blew from under the door. Just as a precaution, they picked the lock and snuck in. The deeper in it was, the colder. It must be a storage place for food or goods. At last when Shinichi reached the last door in the far end of the storage, he was freezing. His breath came out in steam. So, he carefully opened the door- and saw Kid laying on the ground, covered in blood.


End file.
